poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear's Adventures in Toy Story/Transcript
Opening and Learn about Jealous Bear: (Opens the Door) Oh it's you! I'm so glad you're here and I was Wondering when you're gonna get here. Come on in. (The viewers follow Bear inside and he Sniff) Wait a Second. What;s that Smell? (Smells an to the Viewers) It's you! (Sniff) Have you ate Breakfest? Cause you smell Like Eggs and toast or maybe you smell this Good all the Time. Peaches:Scooby-Doo? Where are you?! We need to go! Hey Bear have you seen Scooby? he and Shaggy had Came but I can't find him. We need to see my Old friend Woody. Bear: Who's Woody? Peaches: Woody is an old friend of my. He is a Toy Cowboy that lived with this Person named Andy Davis. Ojo: Upstairs Hey, Peaches if you're looking for Scooby, I found him upstairs in the attic! Peaches: OK I'm on my Way. (Went up to the Attic) Scooby what are you and Shaggy Doing? Shaggy: Like, We were just Looking at the View. Peaches:Well Come On! We must Get Ready to go. Scooby Doo: Right behind you. Shaggy: Groovy. Alvin: I can't believe Peaches has a friend that is a toy. That made me Jealous! Hey. Jealous. Simon: (saw The Word) Jealous. Bear: Jealous means that you can sometimes feel like you aren't as loved as someone else or if the other person has something cool that you don't have. Noah: That the time Thomas was Jealous of the Bigger Engines when They Pull trains Except him. Remember? Bear: Yes, Noah, we remember it very clearly. Peaches: And also since Thomas get his Branch line Things are not Better in the Yard. Ojo: Yes, but still though, everything turned out perfect in the end. Noah: Yeah but what happened at the yard since Thomas left? Peaches: Well Let meTell you about it. (Blow her whistle) Tenders and Turntables Henry and Gordon were loney when Thomas Left the Yard to Run his Branch line. They missed him very much. they have More Work to do and have tofetch their Own Coaches. the Bigger Engines thought they are too important to fetch coaches.James groumbles too. "We get no Rest we get No Rest" they all complan. But the Coaches only laugh. "You're lazy and slack you're Lazy and slack" they all answered. All together the Engines were causing Sir Topham hatt a great Dealof trouble. the Big stations in both ends of the line each has a turntable.Sir Topham Hatt had Made them sothat the tender Engines can be turn around.Because it is Dangerous for them to go fast Backwards. Little Tank Engines like Thomas don't need turntables they can just go well Backwards as Forwards but to hear Gordon Talk you would've thought Sir Topham Hatt had giving him a Tenter just to show how important he was. Gordon: You Don't uderstand little Thomas we Tender Engines have a reputationto keep up. It Dosen't matter where you go but we are important. as for Sir Topham Hatt to make us do Shunting,Fetch Coaches and go onto some of those Dirty Sidings it... It... Well it's not the Proper thing. Thomas Chuckled and went off with Annie and Clarabel. "Disgraceful" Gordon hiss as he went backwards to the Turntable. The Turntable is in the Windy place close to the sea and if he was not on it just right he put it out of Balance and made it Diffcult to turn. Today Gordon was in a Bad Temoer and the wind was Blowing fearcfully His driver was trying to make him stop at the right place but Gordon wasn't trying. the fireman tried to turn the handle but Gordon and the strong wind prevented it. Diver and fireman:It's no good yourBig Tender upsets the Balance if you're a little Tank Engine you'd be alright. Now You must Pull the Next train Backwards the Station Boys: Look there's a new Tank Engine. Oh it's only Gordon Back to front Thomas:Hello Playing Tank Engines? Scenseable engine take my advice scrap your tender and have anice bunker. Gordon saids nothing Even James laughs when he saw him Gordon: Take care you might Stick too. James: no Fear I'm not so fat as you. I musn't Stick. He stopped just the right place to balance the table it can nowswing easily. Gordon came just in time to see everything. James turned much too easily. the wind puffed him round like a top he couldn't stop wind spins james around until he stops) "Well Well" Said Gordon "Are you playing round abouts?" Poor James feeking quite gitty rolled off to the sheds without a word. That night the Engines had an Igniation Meeting. Gordon: It's shameful to treet Tender Engines like this! Gordon has to do backwards and People Thinks he is a Tank Engine. James spins round like a top and Everyone laughs at us.And to add to that, Sir Topham Hatt Makes us all shunt at Dirty sidings! UGH! "Listen." Said Godon he whispers something to the Others. "We'll do it Tomorrow Sir Topham Hatt will look Silly" The engines had Decided to go on Strike. Back to the Big Blue House Peaches: So you see? Things Don't go your way when you are Jealous so it's always best to Keep it to yourself and no one else It will lean you into trouble But... That Story Would be for Later. Let's go! At Andy's Room Andy: (Playing) Alright everyone this is a stick up don't anybody move. Now Empty that safe. (Shakes the Piggy Bank) Whoo hoo Hoo Money Money Money. (kissing noises) (in Bo Peep's Voice) Stop it Stop it you mean old Potato! (inDeep Vioice) Quiet Boo Pee or your sheep get run over (Sheep) Help BAAAA Help us (bo peep) Oh no Not my sheep somebody do something! Woody: (Voice Box) Reach for the Sky Andy:(Deep voice) Oh no Sheriff Woody! (Woody's voice)i'm here to stop you one eye Barnt (One eye Barnt) D'OH! Howdid you know it was me? (woody) Are you going to come Quietly? (One Eye Barnt) You can't touch me sheriff. I brought My attack dog with a built in force field. (woody) well I brought My Dinosur to eats force Field Dogs. (Roaring to scare the dog) Andy:(Woody) You're going to Jail Bart Say goodye to the White man Tattor tots. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKTU4AarZ7A Andy: Whoa That is So cool. hey mom can we leave thisup when we move? Andy's mom: sure Now go get molly You're friends will be here soom Andy: OK It's party time Woody. (went upstairs) Woody: (Voice box) Somebody's Posining the Water hole. Andy: Come on Molly.Boy You're getting Heavy. see you later Woody.(Close the door) Woody:(Went alive) Pull My String the Birthday Party's today? OK Everybody the coast is clear. Toys: (Went alive) Patato Head: Ages 3 and up it's on my Box. Ages 3 and up.I'm not suppost to be Babysitting Princess Drool. Noah: (Went in with Bear and his friends) Whoa Get a load of this Place. Pip: Yeah. Pop: When Peaches said these things come alive when no one's around... Pip and Pop: She wasn't kidding! Tutter: Yeah I know Mr Patato Head: Hey Hamm look I'm Pacaso! [[Category:Transcripts]